


20 Word Love Letters

by Domomomo



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domomomo/pseuds/Domomomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many different ways can someone say "I love you" using only 20 words? Ken/Minako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Word Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> A little pedo I guess but SHIPPED HARDCORE

Ken flushed as he snapped out of his daze, having been caught staring at Minako by Junpei. "Somethin' wrong, kid?"

* * *

If you asked Ken what he liked best about Minako, your reply would be "M-Minako-san? She's a very… strong leader…"

* * *

She was treading on very dangerous ground, she knew, but when he kissed her shyly, it all felt worth it.

* * *

"I-I'm… I know I'm just a child, b-but I love you, Minako-san! Please wait for me to grow old enough…"

* * *

"Y-You're… You're dating  _Ken_?" Akihiko felt almost sick when she nodded her head. No wonder she hadn't noticed his flirting…

* * *

"G-Go into your  _room_? Th-That is hardly appropriate, Minako-san! I mean, wh-what if Aegis-san came in? What if Koromaru-san did?"

* * *

Minako couldn't help laughing as Ken stood next to her by the mirror, swearing that someday he would be taller.

* * *

Ken struggled to maintain his mature façade after he opened the Featherman R action figure. "Th-Thank you very much, Minako-san."

* * *

The first text on Ken's very first phone read: "Guess who, Ken-kun!" He couldn't help but chuckle slightly.  _'Typical Minako-san.'_

__

* * *

She smiled as she squatted down beside him on the sidelines, rubbing medical powder on his injury. "I-It's really okay…"

* * *

Who knew it would be so awkward to be pressed against his crush's chest in a crammed train? Ken hadn't.

* * *

Junpei was practically  _leering_  at a frightened Ken, whom he had cornered. "Let me tell you a little about women…"

* * *

The following week consisted of an embarrassed Ken pointedly avoiding Minako, Junpei's "lesson" on women circulating through his mind constantly.

* * *

"Minako? Well, I know she really likes homemade food… why do you ask?" "O-oh, I was just wondering, is all!"

* * *

Was it strange for him to think of Minako as both a mother figure and girl he liked? Was it?


End file.
